


Feeling. Cherik

by midhiel



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: CharlesMpreg, Cherik - Freeform, Dark Phoenix - Freeform, Dark Phoenix Movie, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Spoilers Dark Phoenix, X-men - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midhiel/pseuds/midhiel
Summary: Charles lleva cuatro meses de embarazo cuando la Fénix Oscura despierta en Jean. ¿Cómo hará Charles para ayudar a su pupila y qué hará Erik para protegerlos a él y a su hijo? Contiene probables spoilers de la película “Dark Phoenix”.  Cherik, Mpreg. Historia completa.





	1. Descarrilado

Dedicado a @KiKaLoBe

Aclaración

Este fic está basado en los spoilers e imágenes que recopilé de la película próxima a estrenarse "Dark Phoenix." 

Esta es la imagen principal que me inspiró porque cuando la encontré me pareció que Charles tenía un embarazo incipiente.  
https://hiddleloki.tumblr.com/image/184760970628

También me basé en otras imágenes para construir la trama y en datos que leí en los foros que no sé cuán fidedignos serán. Aclaro que este es un fic, no estoy almacenando los datos que encontré :) 

Bien, ahora, a continuación, el primer capítulo del fic

Descarrilado

Erik y Charles tocaban el cielo con las manos desde el momento en que el médico especialista en obstetricia mutante se los confirmó. Después de construir una relación sólida a distancia y de aprender a comprenderse y afianzar el vínculo, los dos habían decidido ser padres, y aquí estaba ahora Charles, con cuatro meses de embarazo, ocupándose de los jóvenes mutantes en la mansión con la ayuda de Hank y de Raven, mientras que Erik permanecía en Genosha trabajando con los más excluidos para que tuvieran un lugar y peleando por sus derechos. 

Cuando vio junto a Hank por la televisión que el despegue del transbordador Endeavour había fallado, Charles no se sorprendió al recibir el llamado personal del Presidente. Consultó a su amigo si el Jet X estaba listo para un viaje al espacio y, aunque Hank tenía sus dudas, el telépata aceptó enviar a su hermana adoptiva y a sus mejores pupilos en una misión de rescate. Él no fue por precaución por su estado y, en cambio, se conectó con la NASA por medio de Cerebro para guiar a los mutantes y tranquilizar a los humanos. 

Pero algo falló y Jean Grey recibió la descarga de una fuerza extraterrestre con la potencia de una estrella nova. Increíblemente sobrevivió sin un rasguño. Cuando regresaron a la Tierra y fueron ovacionados, primero en Cabo Cañaveral y, luego, en Westchester, Jean parecía sana y salva pero Hank le hizo un chequeo. 

Raven se encerró en el despacho de su hermano con él y le reprochó el haber arriesgado sus vidas de esa forma. Charles estaba ofuscado porque sintió que ni siquiera ella lo comprendía. ¿No se daba cuenta de que los humanos estaban volviendo a desconfiar de los mutantes y él, como líder, tenía que conseguir que la brecha entre ambas especies no se abriera más? ¿No se daban cuenta los demás de que la convivencia pacífica pendía de un hilo? Esa fue la primera vez que Charles intentó beber alcohol desde que supiera del embarazo. Se acercó a la licorera para servirse un trago mientras discutía con su hermana pero se contuvo. 

La segunda fue en una situación trágica. Raven acababa de perder la vida por un impulso explosivo de Jean y Hank culpaba indirectamente a Charles. Después del funeral de Mystique, los dos coincidieron esa noche en el comedor y un destruido Charles, anímica y físicamente, quiso servirse un poco de alcohol. Hank, furioso, le quebró la botella de un manotazo al tiempo que le espetaba con furia mal contenida:

-¡Esto es tu culpa, Charles! Tú le mentiste a Jean o, ¿cómo llamarías a tu eufemismo “ocultar la verdad”? Tú desataste su ira, tú la transformaste en este monstruo. 

Charles no sabía qué responderle y su mirada era una mezcla de desazón y dolor. 

Hank se quitó los anteojos al tiempo que se frotaba la cara para tranquilizarse y no convertirse en Beast.

-No puedo seguir a tu lado, Charles – sollozó -. No puedo seguir en esta casa llena de recuerdos sabiendo que ella no va a volver. Perdí a la persona que lo era todo para mí. 

-Lo siento – musitó Charles y se acarició el vientre -. Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes. Siento profundamente lo que estuve a punto de hacer ahora: si hubiera bebido tan solo una gota, jamás me habría perdonado a mí mismo. Gracias.

-Tus disculpas llegan tarde – contestó Hank, agotado por el dolor -. Demasiado tarde ya, Charles. Lo estuve meditando mientras la enterrábamos y creo que lo mejor para mí sería marcharme de Westchester.

-¿Por un tiempo? – indagó Charles sorprendido. Cuando estaba demasiado triste no leía a nadie.

-Para siempre – respondió su amigo -. Por eso a partir de ahora, tendrás que cuidarte solo – se puso de pie. Charles solo lo observaba con los ojos humedecidos -. Piensa en que tus actos tienen consecuencias y así como hoy estamos sufriendo las que le provocaste a Jean, mañana podrías hacerle daño a tu hijo.

-¿Cómo te atreves? – murmuró el telépata. Estaba tan angustiado que ni la voz le salía -. ¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así?

Hank bajó la cabeza. Sintió que tal vez sus palabras eran demasiado hirientes pero la furia y el dolor por la muerte de Raven se le mezclaban con la compasión que su devastado amigo le provocaba.

-Tu arrogancia, Charles, todo se reduce a tu arrogancia. Eres un mutante muy poderoso y por eso creíste que podías controlar la mente de Jean.

-Yo . . .

-Querías ayudarla, sí, lo sé – confirmó Hank tajante -. Pero no mediste las consecuencias o no te importó el daño que le hacías manipulando sus recuerdos. Hoy perdimos a Raven.

Charles lloró.

-¿Podrías dejar de culparme?

-¡No puedo dejar de hacerlo porque es tu culpa! – estalló Hank y se puso azul. Rápido se concentró para controlarse pero siguió enojado -. ¡Vas a tener un hijo, Charles! Estás llevando uno en tu vientre y mírate, estuviste a punto de beber. ¡No asumes tus consecuencias! Tu soberbia te obnubila, si algo le ocurre a ese bebé – tuvo que detenerse porque Charles había bajado la cabeza, tenía lágrimas y se frotaba el vientre, por eso suavizó el tono -. Cuídalo, Charles. Yo . . . yo tengo que marcharme esta misma noche.

-Hank – Charles lo miró a los ojos, tratando de detenerlo -. Perdí a Jean, Peter está herido, perdí a Raven, ¿y ahora te perderé a ti?

El joven se mordió el labio. Recién estaba recuperando su apariencia humana. 

-No puedo seguir aquí, amigo. No puedo acompañarte más, estuve décadas a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas, pero ahora ya no puedo continuar. 

-¿Qué haré sin ti?

-Ni yo sé qué haré con mi vida, Charles – replicó con dolor -. Sin Raven todo es diferente, antes cuando vivíamos solos tú y yo, sabía que ella estaba en alguna parte pero ahora . . . ahora no está más. Adiós.

Charles suspiró. Era la cuarta pérdida que sufría y aun le quedaba la más importante, pero ni siquiera él podía imaginar la angustia que les aguardaba a él y a Erik.

Hank se retiró y cerró la puerta del comedor. Bajó a la pista en el subsuelo de la casa y partió en el jet hacia Genosha. Erik manejaba la isla para gente como él, excluida y que lo hubiera perdido todo.

 

………………….

 

Genosha estaba destruida por culpa de Jean y de una mujer albina misteriosa que la acompañaba. Erik estaba lleno de dolor y resentimiento, habían destruido su hogar, Genosha era el resultado de su sueño de toda la vida y ahora que esperaba un hijo con Charles, le había prometido al telépata que los llevaría a él y a la criatura a esa isla para que convivieran con otros mutantes, tranquilos entre gente como ellos. 

Pero Genosha había quedado reducida a cenizas. Además, acababa de enterarse de la muerte de Raven, una amiga de años, y de la herida de Peter, su primogénito. Cuando Hank llegó, Erik Lehnsherr clamaba por venganza y ya se había calzado el casco que lo convertía en Magneto.

Beast, Magneto y sus acólitos llegaron a Central Park para enfrentar a Jean Grey. A Erik la furia le aumentó a niveles impensados cuando vio que Charles estaba allí, listo para detenerla también. 

Charles no necesitó de su telepatía para entender lo que encolerizaba a su amante.

-Hola, viejo amigo – lo saludó con suavidad para hacer las paces.

Pero la actitud de Erik no era pacífica.

-No me vengas con esa mierda de viejo amigo, Charles. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – y le miró el vientre. Charles se lo apretó -. Todo esto – sacudió la cabeza -. Jean, Peter, Raven – suspiró -. No puedo creer que le hayas manipulado los recuerdos a esa niña.

-Es mi culpa – aceptó Charles, mirándolo a los ojos y con la voz trémula -. Tuve que haberla detenido antes y no me di cuenta. Lo siento.

-Siempre te estás disculpando, Charles – respondió Erik con bronca y dolor -. Y siempre hay un discurso, que a nadie le importa – calló, herido por sus propias palabras. Es que Magneto era demasiado impulsivo y actuaba sin pensar, pero una cosa era desatar su sed de venganza contra los homo sapiens y otra lastimar a la persona que más amaba. Se arrepintió de haberle hablado así y bajó la cabeza -. Lo siento, Charles. Ahora soy yo el que lo dice.

El telépata quiso replicarle algo, pero vieron desde el cielo a Jean que se acercaba volando y acompañada de la mujer misteriosa y albina. El combate comenzó de inmediato. Jean estaba fuera de sí y su compañera le murmuraba frases telepáticamente para aumentar su enojo. Charles lo notó y quiso meterse en la mente de su pupila para detenerla pero la misteriosa mujer se di cuenta y le envió una descarga mental que lo hizo retroceder. 

Charles se tocó la cabeza y lanzó un grito de dolor. Erik estaba soltando metales sobre sus enemigas pero cuando lo oyó corrió a socorrerlo. Se arrodilló para estar a su altura y lo tomó de las manos. Charles lo miró con remordimiento.

-Perdona, yo. . .

-Sabes que no deberías estar aquí, Charles – contestó Erik y aunque su tono era de reproche, ya no sonaba tan rabioso -. ¿Por qué viniste?

-Jean es una hija para mí – sollozó el telépata con sinceridad.

Erik le apoyó una mano sobre el vientre.

-¿Y qué hay de nuestro bebé? También es tuyo y tienes que cuidarlo.

-Todos me reprochan que soy culpable – soltó Charles, arrepentido y triste -. Lo soy, Erik. Quería enmendar las cosas por Jean, por ti y especialmente por nuestro bebé. No puedo traerlo a este mundo casi destruido por mi culpa. 

Erik sacudió la cabeza. Quería abrazarlo para consolarlo y estaba tan concentrado pensando en eso, que no advirtió la descarga de Jean. El rayó que le envió le pegó de costado y cayó al piso inconsciente.

Charles se volvió hacia la joven.

-¡Jean, por favor, detente! – le suplicó. 

Jean estaba enojada especialmente con él por haberla engañado. Las intenciones de Charles habían sido buenas, había tratado de ahorrarle el sufrimiento del rechazo de su padre por ser una mutante, pero la joven no lo entendía así. Al contrario, sentía que el telépata, su mentor y la persona por la que hubiera dado la vida, la había subestimado ya de niña y la había obligado a crecer con una mentira para manipularla.

-Esto es tu culpa – gruñó Jean, mirándolo con los ojos enrojecidos por el fuego. Apuntó los dedos hacia la cabeza de Charles pero después los bajó directo hacia su vientre -. Vas a pagar donde más te duela.

-Jean, por favor – rogó Charles. Quería entrar en su mente para la desconocida seguía protegiéndola y era demasiado poderosa -. Por favor, hazme lo que quieras pero no toques a mi hijo.

La joven soltó la descarga directo hacia su barriga abultada. Erik recuperó la conciencia y se lanzó encima de su amante. La silla de ruedas cayó y ambos rodaron. El fuego impactó en un árbol y lo partió en dos. 

Erik quedó encima de Charles y los dos miraron el árbol destruido. Scott se acercó a Jean para tratar de hacerla razonar. Magneto aprovechó para alzar a su amante y sacarlo de allí. 

En ese momento, el escuadrón de MCU llegó con sus agentes armados. Jean y su acompañante se retiraron y aunque los mutantes pelearon, los soldados soltaron un campo de fuerza que anuló sus poderes, y los inmovilizaron con los collares inhibidores. Magneto sintió que perdía la habilidad de percibir metales y Charles las mentes.

-Vamos – le ordenó Erik y lo cargó por la cintura para arrastrarlo lo más rápido que podía. 

Charles quería gemir por el dolor en sus músculos por el esfuerzo pero sabía que si lo hacía su amante se preocuparía y se detendría. Tenían que seguir a como diera lugar. Sin embargo, los agentes eran demasiados y los acorralaron a todos. La pareja fue la última en caer. Erik había conseguido refugiarse con Charles en el hueco de una canaleta vacía hasta que los soldados llegaron con linternas y apuntándolos con los armas. No les quedó más que aceptar que los esposaran y les colocaran el collar inhibidor. En todo momento, Erik observaba a Charles para ver si lo trataban con indulgencia. Los hombres no le hicieron daño.

Los agentes transportaron a los mutantes capturados en un tren hacia un destino incierto. Lo más probable era que los llevaran a interrogarlos. Hank reconoció la carretera y tuvo que advertirles a los demás.

-Nos están llevando a un aeropuerto militar – miró a Erik y luego a Charles porque eran los líderes -. Lo más probable es que nos obliguen a volar hacia. . .

-Alkali Lake – contestó Charles, preocupado -. La base secreta que tiene el ejército para los mutantes.

Erik miró a Charles con una mezcla de preocupación y bronca. El telépata lo observó con remordimiento y no necesitaba leerlo para entender que su consternación y rabia no se debían al destino que le pudiera aguardar a él sino a Charles y al hijo que esperaban. Quiso murmurarle otro “lo siento” pero de nada valía ya. Ahora solo les quedaba buscar la manera de proteger a la criatura cuando algún monstruo como Stryker descubriera su estado.

Un estrepitoso ruido hizo temblar el compartimento. Las luces parpadearon y todos miraron hacia el techo y las paredes confundidos. Todos, menos Erik que sentenció.

-Ella está viniendo.

Los mutantes se pusieron en alerta mientras veían cómo sus captores se ponían en posición de ataque sabiendo perfectamente que Jean acabaría con esos hombres de un plumazo.

 

……………………

Hola. Aquí llego con otro fic porque ya no me resisto más la espera de esta película. ¿Qué les pareció? Ya tengo escrito el segundo capítulo.

Saludos


	2. Identidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo va dedicado a @KiKaLoBe

Identidad

Jean estaba en el aire casi rozando las nubes y, con un leve movimiento de manos, descarriló el tren. Después bajó y arrancó de cuajo la puerta del compartimento. Con un chasquido de dedos, desprendió los collares de sus antiguos compañeros y les devolvió los poderes. Los mutantes se trenzaron con los pocos soldados que habían sobrevivido al accidente y cuando estaban en plena lucha, la mujer albina se presentó para caminar directo hacia Charles. Parecía tener asuntos pendientes con el telépata.

Erik notó que su amante estaba en peligro y se plantó junto a un arsenal para controlar las armas y dispararlas contra la desconocida. Ella caminó ahora en dirección a él, mientras Erik le seguía disparando con ametralladoras, pistolas y cuanta arma encontraba. Pero las balas no le hacían daño.

La mujer lo notó con una sonrisa sardónica. 

-Así que tú eres el otro padre del hijo que Xavier espera – comentó la mujer y, con un chasquido, transportó a todos hacia la entrada de un edificio antiguo en el centro de Nueva York. Hasta Kurt quedó impactado de lo rápido que se habían teletransportado. 

Jean liberó un campo de energía desde adentro de la edificación para avisar que se encontraba allí y desafiarlos a que ingresaran a buscarla.

Erik y Charles contaron rápidamente quiénes estaban. Beast, Kurt y Ororo. Charles volteó la vista hacia la entrada del edificio y vio que Scott ya había ingresado desesperado por detener a Jean. También notó que estaba sentado en su silla, que se suponía que había abandonado en el parque. ¿Cómo se había corporizado allí y ahora? Charles entendió que Jean o su compañera lo habían hecho en un claro mensaje para invitarlo a entrar. Volteó hacia Magneto.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Erik – explicó con resolución -. Es a mí a quien busca. No dejará de perseguirnos hasta que me enfrente a ella.

Erik estaba preocupado por su familia pero como guerrero sobreviviente entendía que era una batalla que Charles no podía esquivar.

-En ese caso entraré contigo. Pero la chica tiene que morir.

-Erik, por favor – suplicó Charles -. No te precipites. Aun hay esperanza.

-Charles, lo que dices es absurdo – rebatió Magneto -. No voy a permitir que continúe y va a tener que pagar lo que le hizo a Peter.

Beast gruñó. Después de lo que había pasado con Raven, él también quería verla muerta.

-Escucha con calma, viejo amigo, voy a tratar de platicarle – propuso Charles como último recurso y se tocó la frente -. Puedo sentir que allí dentro sigue la Jean que crie. Déjame razonar con ella y solo como último recurso, cuando ya no quede nada más por hacer, te pido que intervengas. Por favor, Erik, te lo ruego.

A regañadientes, Magneto asintió.

-Yo puedo teletransportalos adentro – se ofreció Kurt.

Hank decidió permanecer afuera transformado en Beast como refuerzo.

Nightcrawler formó un círculo tomándose de la mano con Erik y Charles y los transportó en un segundo a una sala con una imponente escalera de mármol. Jean estaba de pie junto a ella aguardándolos. Scott yacía en el suelo desmayado. La desconocida entró por una puerta lateral al verlos llegar.

Charles con Kurt de pie junto a él, observó asombrado a su pupila. Jean estaba encendida literalmente porque los ojos le brillaban con fuego y su ropaje soltaba chispas. No podía dejar de compararla con la niña desprotegida que acogió una vez y que quería como a una hija propia.

Sin embargo, Magneto no tenía tales sentimientos y se le enfrentó.

-Hiciste mucho daño – le habló gélido y pausado. Jean y su compañera lo observaron con sorna -. Me importa un bledo lo enojada que puedas estar con Charles, después de todo él solo intentó protegerte. Pero eso no te dio derecho a provocar la destrucción que conseguiste. Por tu culpa perdí a Raven y mi hijo Peter está herido.

-Son daños colaterales – intervino la desconocida con frialdad -. Siempre crees que el mundo gira alrededor de ti, Magneto, pero esta vez no es algo personal.

-Sí, es algo personal – reiteró Erik con firmeza y miró a Jean -. Vas a pagar, niña.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-Así es.

-No es una buena idea – contestó la joven y movió la muñeca para controlar el casco de Magneto con su telekinesis.

Erik comenzó a gruñir de dolor. El metal le presionaba el cráneo y no podía controlarlo porque la desconocida con un poder inusitado, se había metido en su mente y le inhibía la mutación. Erik sintió que se moría, no solo del dolor sino porque el casco ya casi le perforaba el cerebro. Los ojos se le enrojecieron casi al punto de salírseles de las órbitas y comenzó a gemir.

Lejos de conmoverse, Jean le sonreía con sadismo y arrogancia. 

-¡Basta! – intervino Charles desesperado. Su voz logró que la joven perdiera la concentración -. Es a mí a quién quieres. ¡Deja de torturarlo!

Jean cerró el puño y el casco estalló en la cabeza de Magneto. La joven se metió en su mente y lo arrastró hacia atrás para arrojarlo por la ventana. Kurt se evaporó para salir a buscarlo.

Charles estaba jadeando por los nervios y por una presión que sentía en el vientre. Se lo masajeó para calmarse.

-No es la tensión, querido – explicó la desconocida tras ver su gesto -. Ya que no quieres que fastidiemos a tu amante, tendremos que hacerlo contigo y tu criatura – se volvió hacia Jean para ordenarle -. Bloquea todas las entradas. Este es un asunto entre nosotras y Charles Xavier. 

Con un movimiento brusco, la joven selló todas las puertas y ventanas del edificio. Charles podía imaginar a Erik golpeando desesperado por entrar. Jean también creó un campo magnético alrededor de la estructura para que Kurt no pudiera teletransportarse. 

-Jean – la llamó Charles con los ojos humedecidos por la angustia -. Tú no eres esto en lo que te convirtió – otra vez sintió culpa -. Acudiste a ella porque yo te había fallado, Jean, y es cierto porque lo hice – bajó la cabeza y comenzó a lagrimear -. Te mentí para protegerte, manipulé tus recuerdos y no debí haberlo hecho. Ahora entiendo mi error – alzó la mirada suplicante -. Pero te quiero, hija mía, y haría lo que fuera por salvarte.

-¿En serio? – lo desafió la joven y alzó una ceja -. Hablas de errores graves y esperas mi perdón como si fuera algo tan simple. ¡Me arruinaste la vida! Me obligaste a vivir en una mentira y te regocijabas con eso.

-Nunca lo disfruté – replicó Charles con vehemencia.

Jean se elevó por los aires y llegó hasta el primer piso. 

-Si tanto te importo ven a buscarme.

Charles suspiró desconcertado.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo.

-Déjame ayudarte – contestó Jean con malicia y elevó a su mentor. 

Charles sintió cómo su cuerpo dejaba la silla y fue flotando hasta el primer escalón. Percibió cómo el poder de la joven disminuía y solo le controlaba las piernas. Así comenzó la tortura: Charles se recargó contra la baranda para no caer, mientras que sus piernas se alzaban y bajaban para subir los escalones. Como no tenía control sobre ellas, las articulaciones se le doblaban como si fueran de barro y el peso le provocaba un dolor intenso en las caderas, que repercutía en su bajo vientre. Charles lloraba de dolor y se aferraba a la baranda con ambos brazos. Quería tocarse la barriga abultada para proteger a la criatura pero si liberaba solo una mano, podía caer y el golpe sería trágico para él y para su hijo. 

Jean lo miraba con resentimiento mientras lo obligaba a ascender. La mujer misteriosa no opinaba y solo contemplaba placentera su sufrimiento.

-¡Por favor, Jean! – gimió al borde del desvanecimiento. Sí, era tanto el sufrimiento que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer: enviarle de una sola vez los sentimientos y recuerdos más tiernos que tenía de ella -. Jean, mi pequeña Jean – murmuró como la llamaba para consolarla cuando era apenas una niña y lloraba por las noches la pérdida de sus padres -. ¿No te acuerdas del vínculo que formamos los dos? Me equivoqué y estás sufriendo por mi culpa – hizo una pausa para rechinar los dientes porque el dolor ya le era insoportable -. Recuerda, mi pequeña.

Jean sintió en su cabeza una oleada de recuerdos amorosos y se vio, de pronto, en el centro de su dormitorio en Westchester, acostada en la cama con un sonriente Charles sentado en el colchón a su lado. Se sabía pequeña, de nueve años, la edad que tenía cuando perdió a sus padres.

-¿Eso quiere decir que usted nunca va a dejarme? – preguntó confiada y con esperanza -. ¿Ya nunca más volveré a sentirme sola?

-Jamás, mi pequeña Jean – le aseguró un rejuvenecido Charles y le hizo una caricia en la mejilla. La niña sonrió -. Siempre me tendrás a mí y en esta casa aprenderás a hacer amigos con otros niños como tú. Todos somos una gran familia y como tal nos queremos y cuidamos unos a otros.

-¿Y si algo llegara a pasarme? – quiso saber Jean para quitarse todos los miedos -. ¿Si alguna vez corro peligro?

-No dudes que seré el primero que te socorrerá – contestó su mentor con convicción -. Y sacrificaré lo que sea por salvarte. Ahora duerme tranquila porque ya no tienes nada que temer. Ahora me tienes a mí, Jean, y estaré a tu lado siempre para cuidarte.

Y la niña cerró los ojos cubierta de amor y consuelo.

Una adulta Jean volvió en sí. El recuerdo era nítido y real, también el amor que Charles le tenía. Lloró y movió las manos para devolverlo con suavidad hasta su silla. Pero el telépata había perdido la conciencia producto de los dolores y del esfuerzo sobrehumano que había realizado. Cubierta de lágrimas, la mujer se volvió hacia la mujer misteriosa.

-¡Tú me confundiste y me obligaste a volverme en contra de quienes me aman! – le espetó Jean llena de furia -. ¡Eres tú la única que debe pagar por todo esto!

Ambas se trenzaron en una lucha que Charles, desvanecido ya, no podía sentir. Jean desbloqueó las entradas y Kurt llevó a Erik a la sala en un santiamén. Magneto no se ocupó de las mujeres que peleaban en el piso superior sino que se arrodilló junto a Charles y trató de despertarlo. Charles recuperó el conocimiento por una oleada intensa de dolor en el vientre, que lo obligó a gritar. Erik lo abrazó angustiado.

-El bebé – murmuró lleno de lágrimas. Erik pasó saliva -. Tienes que sacarme de aquí. . . algo está mal con él. . .

Kurt se les acercó y los tomó de las manos para transportarlos a un hospital.

………….

Al llegar al hospital, el equipo de médicos de guardia atendió a Charles, mientras esperaban a su obstetra. Le controlaron los signos vitales a él y a la criatura. Erik se desvivía por acompañarlo pero dada la gravedad, lo retuvieron afuera, en la sala. El metal cercano vibró y Kurt se apresuró a acompañarlo hasta una silla para que se calmara. Era difícil pero tenía que entender que su presencia solo dificultaría el trabajo de los médicos. A Erik le costó serenarse y solo después de varios minutos, Kurt notó que el metal del lugar se había aquietado.

Charles estaba tan tenso que tuvieron que administrarle un tranquilizante. De a poco fue cayendo en un sueño ligero y cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos se encontró sentado en un suelo de mosaicos en el mismo piso superior del edificio donde Jean los había desafiado. Tenía la espalda apoyada contra la baranda de bronce y reconoció a su lado a la mujer extraña, que al verlo se puso de cuclillas para estar a su altura. 

-Al fin nos encontramos solos, Charles Francis Xavier – habló ella con un tono neutral que provocaba escalofríos -. Muchos años esperé para encontrarte. Décadas, antes de que Jean Grey viniera al mundo, antes de que fundaras a los X-Men, antes de que nacieras tú.

-¿Qué eres? – indagó Charles. A esta altura se daba cuenta de que este ser no era humano precisamente.

-Soy una mummudrai – explicó -. Nací en el plano astral, que es el sitio donde te traje ahora. Mira a tu alrededor, Xavier, observa el lugar – Charles empezó a recorrer con la mirada el sitio -. Estás aquí porque es el último lugar donde estuviste antes de ser llevado al hospital, pero podemos cambiarlo – ella parpadeó y se encontraron en la recámara del telépata. Él acostado en su propio lecho y ella sentada en el colchón a su lado -. Estamos dentro y fuera de tu mente, en una dimensión que no es la terrestre, en un plano que. . .

-Sé perfectamente lo que es el plano astral – cortó Charles imperante y se incorporó -. Combatí a un mutante tanto o más poderoso que tú en uno.

-Sí, En Sabah Nur – comentó la mummudrai -. Un hombre con poderes mutantes que se creía una divinidad y así le fue. Lo recuerdo, era tan arrogante como tú, Xavier, y mira cómo terminó.

-¿A qué has venido? – Charles se estaba cansando de los rodeos.

-Hace muchos años quise visitar la Tierra y tomar un cuerpo como huésped pero no era tan ingeniosa para conseguirlo, así que opté por replicar genéticamente uno que estaba empezando a gestarse – lo miró intensamente -. El tuyo. 

Charles pasó saliva. No entendía de qué le estaba hablando.

Ella se puso de pie.

-Copié tu ADN en el instante mismo en que fuiste concebido y me gesté a tu lado. Pero eras demasiado poderoso, aun siendo un feto, y reconociste mis ideas malignas. Trataste de defenderte y me atacaste. Yo no esperaba que lo hicieras y no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. 

Charles parpadeó al recordar. Sí, había escuchado a sus padres una vez contar que había tenido una hermana gemela, que su madre abortó en un accidente. ¿Cómo no lo había recordado antes? ¿No había sido, tal vez, esa la razón de que acogiera a Raven como forma de suplir a esa hermana que había perdido? Miró a la mujer, que le sonreía fría y sarcástica. No, él no lo había recordado sino que era ella enviándole esa información mentalmente.

-Mi nombre es Cassandra Nova – respondió la mummudrai -. Tú me asesinaste hace décadas y mi crimen quedó olvidado e impune. Olvidado para los demás pero no para mí, y todos estos años busqué la manera de cobrarme venganza. Te vigilé, Xavier, desde que viniste al mundo y busqué la manera de hacerte pagar.

-¡Yo no tuve la culpa de nada! – se defendió Charles enojado.

-Eso no era lo que decías horas atrás – rebatió Cassandra gélidamente -. Te cansaste de pedir perdón a todos, hasta a tu amante.

-Por lo que le hice a Jean no a ti – refutó Charles enfático.

-Jean – suspiró ella y sonrió maligna -. Sí, todos estos años esperé la ocasión para vengarme hasta que acogiste a esa niña. Había provocado un accidente que mató a su madre como tú habías provocado uno que me mató a mí. Tenían mucho en común.

Charles respiró profundo, estaba tenso, más que tenso, furioso, pero quería controlarse por la criatura y para escuchar toda la historia. Se masajeó el vientre y aunque ella notó el gesto, no dijo nada.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Jean? – reclamó el telépata -. Buscabas vengarte de mí, buscabas justicia y se la cobraste a una niña inocente.

-No me quise vengar de Jean – respondió Cassandra -. Pero la necesitaba porque su energía mental me sirvió para sobrevivir y crecer durante años. Mientras ella dormía y cientos de veces tú velaste preocupado su sueño, me nutrí de su poder desde el plano astral hasta que recibió la descarga del Fénix y eso me dio la fuerza para poder corporizarme al fin y venir a la Tierra.

-O sea, usaste a Jean para conseguir un cuerpo – resumió Charles, tratando de entender -. Lo lograste y aun así seguiste haciendo daño al manipularla para que nos atacara. ¿Por qué tal crueldad?

-Porque mi verdadera intención es vengarme de ti, Charles Xavier – replicó Cassandra fría y perversa. Se acercó a la cabecera y le murmuró al oído -. Voy a obligarte a perder a esa criatura que llevas en tu vientre como tú me arrancaste del de tu madre.

-¡No! – respondió el telépata con determinación -. ¡No voy a permitirlo jamás! Ten por seguro que si lo intentas, voy a asesinarte y esta vez sí será intencional.

-Dudo que puedas hacer mucho – se mofó ella y se alejó de la cama -. Después de todo, solo eres un hombre más con el gen mutante, un ser humano débil y efímero como todos – y se evaporó.

-¡No! – gritó Charles encolerizado -. ¡No! ¡No voy a permitirlo! ¡No lo lograrás! ¡No!

-Charles – exclamó Erik desesperado mientras trataba de despertarlo -. Tranquilízate, mi amor. Estás teniendo una pesadilla. 

Charles abrió los ojos y se encontró acostado en la cama dentro de una habitación del hospital. Erik estaba acariciándole el brazo, visiblemente preocupado. 

-¿Dónde está ella? – preguntó el telépata nervioso y recorrió la sala con la mirada pero solo estaban Erik y él. Quiso estirar la mano para tocarse el vientre y sintió el tirón de la sonda del suero. Presuroso, su amante le bajó el brazo con suavidad -. Erik, ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo está el bebé? ¿Dónde está nuestro hijo?

-Dentro de ti sano y a salvo– le aseguró Erik y suspiró -. Tienes que descansar, Charles, y hacer reposo. Estuviste a un paso de perderlo.

Charles cerró los ojos. Podía recordar con nitidez la tortura de Jean, el dolor en el vientre, la desesperada angustia y el acelere de Kurt al traerlos al hospital en un parpadeo. Gracias a Nightcrawler podía decirse que su hijo estaba a salvo. 

Al notarlo más sereno, Erik se sentó en una silla junto a la cama. 

-Reposo absoluto, dijeron los médicos – explicó Magneto y lo miró intensamente -. Tienes que cuidarte, Charles, hacer reposo el resto del embarazo seguramente, y nada de tensión ni de conflictos. 

Charles cerró los ojos con un suspiro. Las palabras de Cassandra le taladraban el cerebro: “Voy a obligarte a perder a esa criatura que llevas en tu vientre como tú me arrancaste del de tu madre.”

…………………


	3. París

Este capítulo va dedicado a @KiKaLoBe

París 

Dos semanas más tarde, Charles dejó el hospital con la recomendación de guardar reposo absoluto. Los jóvenes le acondicionaron su alcoba con una televisión y una mini biblioteca con sus libros favoritos para que se entretuviera. 

Erik permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado. No porque desde que Genosha fuera destruida no tuviera un lugar a dónde ir sino porque quería permanecer en Westchester con Charles y con su hijo, y preocuparse de que estuvieran a salvo y se sintieran contenidos.

Cuando volvieron a la mansión, Scott acababa de recibir el alta médica. Afortunadamente no había sufrido heridas graves durante el enfrentamiento y Peter había recuperado la conciencia y, según los estudios, no sufriría secuelas. En una semana más lo dejarían regresar a casa. Erik lo visitaba a menudo en el hospital y platicaban juntos como padre e hijo.

De la que no se tenían noticias era de Jean. Charles preguntó por todos y en especial por ella al entrar en la mansión y Kurt tuvo que decirle la verdad. Se angustió pero prefirió controlarse por su propio estado y el de la criatura.

Charles comenzó a recibir controles diarios domiciliarios para que no abandonara la cama y en el quinto mes, descubrieron que esperaba una niña. Cuando llegó al sexto, una noche, se oyeron golpes en la puerta principal. Scott abrió y se encontró con Jean. Se abrazaron llorando, ella pidió perdón entre lágrimas y quiso ver a su mentor con urgencia.

Charles estaba sentado en su cama platicando con Hank, que prefirió retirarse al saber que la joven había llegado. Todavía le costaba enfrentarla tras la pérdida de Raven, aunque ahora sabía que ella no había tenido la culpa sino Cassandra Nova. La conocía porque Charles les había explicado brevemente de quién se trataba para que estuvieran todos alertas en la casa.

Por el pasillo, Jean se cruzó con Erik y bajó la cabeza, arrepentida. Erik la miró sin mostrarle rencor pero sin hablarle tampoco, y siguió su camino hacia la escalera.

La joven entró y corrió a la cama para abrazar a Charles. Había tanto que deseaba decirle, especialmente que lo amaba y rogarle su perdón.

-Todo está bien, mi pequeña Jean – susurró su mentor al oído y deshizo el abrazo para observarla -. No fue tu culpa, sino de ella.

-Cuando peleábamos, la leí, leí quién era, qué quería con usted y me estremecí – hipó la joven mientras trataba de secarse los ojos -. Finalmente se esfumó pero sé que no pude vencerla. Ella quedó en otra dimensión, no sé cuál ni cómo, sin embargo, no está aquí ni tampoco está muerta.

-¿Qué ocurrió contigo después de la lucha? – se interesó Charles. Lo preocupaba Cassandra pero también el bienestar de su pupila más amada.

-Quedé suspendida en el espacio – recordó Jean y suspiró -. Tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente. Desperté dos días atrás en un bosque desolado. Tenía todavía la ropa manchada con sangre y lo recordé todo. Lloré, lloré mucho – gimió -. Después enfilé hacia aquí. 

Charles la abrazó de cuenta nueva, con mucha fuerza como cuando no era más que una niña desamparada.

-Ya regresaste a tu hogar, Jean.

-Este ya no es más mi hogar – sollozó ella, dando rienda suelta a sus temores -. Muchos me odian aquí y tienen razón. Hice mucho daño.

-Yo no te odio, jamás podría hacerlo y Scott te ama – le respondió Charles con calma -. Este es tu hogar, Jean, eres la niña que crie, eres una hija para mí y un padre jamás abandona a sus hijos.

La joven fue desahogándose con el abrazo y el llanto. Cuando Charles la sintió mejor, se separaron y se observaron de frente.

-Leí a Cassandra – mencionó Jean angustiada -. Lo culpa a usted y quiere vengarse matando a su hijo.

-No permitiré que la toque – determinó Charles con vehemencia y sus pupilas azules echaban chispas. 

-¿La toque? – repitió Jean sorprendida -. ¿Es una niña?

Charles asintió sonriendo.

-Felicitaciones – se alegró la muchacha y le apretó la mano.

Charles se dio cuenta de lo valiosa que podía ser la ayuda de Jean y decidió ser completamente sincero con ella. 

-Ella se comunicó conmigo cuando estaba en el hospital desde el plano astral. Me reveló su identidad y que quería vengarse a través de mi hija.

-¿Cómo cree que buscará vengarse?

-Según me lo dijo, buscará la manera de provocarme un aborto – explicó el telépata con la mano apoyada sobre el vientre. El solo pensarlo lo estremecía y Jean sintió escalofríos -. Voy a necesitar de tu ayuda. Sé que Cassandra volverá a comunicarse conmigo o contigo antes de preparar su venganza.

-Pero ella no está en esta dimensión.

-Por eso debemos hacerle frente en el plano astral, tú y yo.

-¿Puede hacer usted ese viaje en su estado? ¿No sería peligroso para la criatura?

-No combatiré, de ninguna manera, pero sí protegeré mentalmente a mi hija.

Jean lo miró sin entender.

Charles sonrió.

-Estoy estableciendo un vínculo con ella – se acarició el vientre -. A partir del quinto mes, percibo sus ondas cerebrales con más fuerza y me animo a establecer contacto con su mentencita. Le hablo suavemente, la tranquilizo y a veces le canto. Ya se acostumbró a mi voz y me responde.

La joven rio con ternura.

Charles rio también.

-Estoy convencido de que juntos, tú y yo, podremos vencer a Cassandra y que ella no tendrá oportunidad de acercarse a mi hija, pero necesito que estés preparada. Yo podría entrenarte un rato cada día.

-No dude que así lo haré – prometió Jean resuelta -. Quiero pagar lo que le hice a usted y les hice a todos.

-No fue tu culpa – rebatió su mentor.

Jean se mordió el labio inferior. No podía convencerse porque el remordimiento por sus acciones, especialmente la muerte de Raven, era demasiado potente. 

-¿Cree que algún día Hank, Ororo y Kurt me perdonen? – preguntó con dolor -. Y Peter, ¿qué hay de él? ¿Me perdonará? ¿Y Erik por lo que les hice a usted, a Raven y a Peter, que es su hijo?

-Peter ya está en casa, restablecido – aseguró Charles y le hizo una caricia en la mejilla para calmarla -. Jean, como mutantes, en especial los que tenemos más experiencia, sabemos lo que es la manipulación porque nos hemos enfrentado a fuerzas muy poderosas, que muchas veces nos superaron, y a las que pudimos vencer recién después de un tiempo. Además, pienso que buena parte de lo que ocurrió fue mi culpa y lo sabes.

-¡Pero fui yo quien causó el daño! – exclamó Jean alterada. La culpa la hacía perder el control.

Charles la tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

-Cuando comprendas la dimensión del poder al que te enfrentaste, te darás cuenta de que no había mucho que pudieras hacer para evitarlo. Cassandra se alimentó de tu confusión y manipuló de cierta manera a la Fuerza Fénix para que te alteraras y dejaras estallar tu poder.

-Usted trata de consolarme.

-Sí – confirmó Charles asintiendo -. Pero esta vez lo estoy haciendo por medio de la verdad. Cuando eras una niña, transformé tus recuerdos para que te sintieras mejor, hoy, en cambio, todo lo que te estoy diciendo es cierto.

La joven bajó la mirada, mientras meditaba silenciosamente. Era difícil convivir con tanta culpa y si su mentor le estaba diciendo la verdad, sería una manera terapéutica de lidiar con el remordimiento. Pero también existía otra cuestión y es que ella quería cooperar porque adoraba a Charles y deseaba proteger a su hija.

Su mentor tenía una fe ciega en ella y Jean, en medio de la soledad y la confusión que la seguían carcomiendo, se propuso convencerse de que Charles no estaba equivocado.

………………..

Sentado en el costado de la cama, Erik escuchó atento la explicación de Charles horas más tarde y solo cuando su pareja terminó el relato, se decidió a opinar.

-No estoy de acuerdo con que realices ese viaje mental en tu estado, Charles – dejó en claro, serio y determinante -. Sería riesgoso para tu salud y fatal para la criatura, es débil todavía, la tensión que pudiera provocarte bien podría llevarte a perderla.

-No utilizaré la violencia contra Cassandra – argumentó el telépata -. Solo voy a crear una barrera mental alrededor de nuestra hija para protegerla de su ataque, será Jean quien la enfrente con mi entrenamiento. Además ya demostró que puede hacerlo sola.

Erik sacudió la cabeza, sin convencerse.

-El esfuerzo sería demasiado para ti y te provocaría demasiada tensión, Charles, vamos que lo sabes. Crear una barrera mental y mantenerla contra la agresión de esa loca y poderosa, no será nada fácil. Me preocuparía si no estuvieras embarazado, imagínate ahora que sí lo estás.

-Erik – trató de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Magneto se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia las puertas del balcón cerradas. Miró el paisaje en lontananza y volteó hacia él. 

-Perdí a Nina en el pasado, no perderé una hija otra vez. 

Charles aspiró profundo. Le dolía recordar esa pérdida tan traumática para su amante. De hecho, cuando supieron que se trataba de una niña, él se alegró pensando que de alguna manera, Erik compensaría esa angustia aunque eso era un decir porque nadie se recupera por completo de la muerte de un hijo.

-¿Qué otra solución hay? – suspiró el telépata, dándose por vencido.

Erik no sabía qué contestarle.

De repente sintieron un estruendo en el techo y alzaron la vista hacia el cielorraso. En un rincón, vieron una mancha gris que parecía de humedad pero que se iba expandiendo velozmente. Erik corrió a ubicarse junto a la cama interponiéndose entre Charles y la aparición. 

Una figura traslúcida surgió de la mancha y bajó hasta el suelo. Allí se corporizó hasta convertirse en Cassandra Nova, con su traje negro impecable, su cabello platinado y la mirada vacua. 

Rápido, Charles se colocó el índice sobre la sien para concentrarse y proteger a la criatura mientras que Erik se focalizaba en controlar todo el metal que hubiera cerca.

La mummudrai permaneció impávida. 

Charles sintió una energía que intentaba invadir su mente pero que no provenía de Cassandra sino de alguien más, que él conocía bien. Antes de que pronunciara su nombre, la puerta se abrió y Jean Grey se presentó en el umbral, con los ojos llameantes y su cuerpo chispeando, no parecía ser más ella sino la Fuerza Fénix con toda su potencia.

-Eres una cobarde, Cassandra – espetó Charles, lleno de rabia -. No tienes el poder suficiente para atacar en este plano, solo te manifiestas como una ilusión óptica – al oírlo, Erik lanzó contra ella un velador de bronce, que la traspasó para luego estrellarse contra la pared. Sí, definitivamente la mummudrai no había terminado de corporizarse -. ¡Deja en paz a Jean Grey!

-¿Escuchaste, querida? – la incitó Cassandra con la voz melosa -. Cree que yo te manipulo y que no tienes la capacidad para decidir tus propias acciones, aun desprecia tu verdadero poder. 

-¡Deja de manipularla! – ordenó Charles furioso. Sintió una punzada en el vientre y se dobló de dolor -. ¡Déjame en paz! Jean, por favor. . .

Erik corrió a su lado pero más allá de abrazarlo para tranquilizarlo, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Volteó hacia la joven que tenía la mirada de fuego dirigida hacia el estómago abultado de su mentor. Charles se retorció con un grito en los brazos de su amante. 

-¡Jean, déjalo! – suplicó Erik aunque estaba claro que no era ella sino la Fuerza Fénix controlada por Cassandra. Si seguía haciéndole daño no tardaría en provocarle un aborto -. ¡Déjalo! – ordenó y le envió varios elementos metálicos, que había en la habitación.

Sin inmutarse, Jean los dejó caer el suelo antes de que la rozaran.

La mummudrai sonreía con victoriosa crueldad. El fin de Charles y de su hija nonata estaba cerca. 

Erik arrancó de cuajo las cerraduras de puertas y ventanas de la recámara, desplomó la araña de cristal que coronaba el techo para hacerse de su estructura de bronce, y los tornillos de los sillones. Todo el metal del dormitorio permaneció flotando en el aire.

En medio del dolor, Charles se concentró para entrar en la mente de su pupila pero el poder de la joven había crecido y no le permitía conectarse con ella. 

“Jean, mi pequeña Jean,” la llamó inútilmente.

Controlándola desde el plano astral, Cassandrá elevó las barreras que protegían la mente de Jean para que el telépata no se introdujera en ella. Charles lo comprendió y decidió dirigirse a la cabeza de su amante.

“Erik, necesito que te focalices en Cassandra, no en Jean. Atácala para que se desconcentre.”

Magneto viró la mirada hacia la mummudrai y apuntó los elementos metálicos en dirección a ella. Cassandra entendió lo que buscaba hacer pero no se preocupó porque ningún objeto de esta dimensión podría dañarla mientras ella permaneciera en el plano astral. Sin embargo, al pensar en lo que Erik quería hacerle, se desconcentró unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que Charles aprovechara para conectarse con Jean.

“Escucha, pequeña,” le pidió con toda la suavidad de la que fue capaz en ese momento de angustia. “Tú vales más que todo lo que ella pueda decirte o mostrarte, tú eres Jean Grey, la mutante más poderosa que he conocido y que lejos de hacer daño, siempre has buscado proteger a los que amas.”

“¡Salga de mi cabeza!,” le ordenó Jean enojada y su mentor se dio cuenta de que no era ella misma sino Cassandra la que le daba la orden y prosiguió. “¡Salga!”

“No lo haré, mi pequeña, porque no voy a dejar que ella lastime a mi hija ni te lastime a ti. Sabes muy bien lo que significas para mí, Jean, a pesar de todo lo que Cassandra pueda decirte, tú sientes el amor genuino que te tengo.”

De los ojos encendidos de Jean comenzaron a brotar lágrimas. Se sentía tocada por las palabras de su mentor porque sabía que eran sinceras, y también enojada e impotente por la presión que la mummudrai ejercía en su cabeza. Trató inútilmente de quitársela de encima. Cassandra no se iba a dejar vencer con facilidad así que concentró toda su energía en seguir consiguiendo que la joven lastimara el vientre de Charles contra su voluntad. 

Erik no tenía la telepatía de ellos pero se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría y que una distracción de Cassandra sería suficiente para ayudarlos a vencerla. Por eso le envió un recipiente metálico, que ella no se preocupó en evitar pero que fue suficiente para que se desconcentrara un segundo. 

Charles aprovechó la ocasión y envió el escudo mental protector con el que cubría a su hija hacia la mente de Jean para ayudarla. Cassandra sintió el bloqueo y le soltó una descarga para alejarlo pero Charles se focalizó más. Jean advirtió lo que su mentor estaba haciendo por ella.

-Gracias – le murmuró a Charles con una sonrisa y, acto seguido y con un esfuerzo enorme, dirigió su energía contra la mummudrai.

Cassandra no se esperaba el ataque y su figura se debilitó. Charles aumentó su escudo y Jean, sintiéndose protegida por él, la agredió con más fuerza. 

Charles percibió que la mente de la joven se debilitaba y también la de Cassandra. Ambas luchaban y se estaban venciendo. Finalmente oyeron una explosión. Erik cubrió a Charles con su cuerpo en la cama. Cuando pasados unos minutos alzaron la cabeza, descubrieron que tanto una como la otra habían desaparecido. 

Charles buscó a Jean mentalmente pero no la encontró. Se frotó la barriga y sintió que la criatura estaba sana mental y físicamente. Lloró y Erik lo abrazó con más fuerza.

 

………………….

El paradero de Jean se convirtió en un misterio nuevamente. Pasaron los meses sin tener noticias y todos quedaron desconsolados, en especial Scott, pero Charles les aseguraba que su mente seguía activa en alguna parte aunque no pudiera localizarla aun con Cerebro. 

La gestación continuó sin inconvenientes y tres meses después del último ataque infructuoso de Cassandra, Charles dio a luz a una niña por medio de una cesárea programada en una clínica especializada en genética mutante. 

Seis meses después de la desaparición de Jean, Charles y Erik decidieron tomarse un merecido descanso de la responsabilidad enorme que tenían como líderes de su gente y optaron por disfrutar de un mes de vacaciones en París. Era un día soleado y Erik dejó a su amante sentado en su silla ruedas junto a una mesa de un café típico parisino al aire libre, para buscar el tablero de ajedrez portátil del coche que tenían rentado para recorrer la ciudad a sus anchas. Regresó junto a la mesita y se sentó enfrentado a Charles, que todavía lucía una barriguita hinchada y la curva se le dibujaba en la posición distendida en la que se encontraba sentado. Magneto abrió el tablero.

-Ya te lo dije, Charles – comentó, sonriéndole encantador -. El aire de París te sienta de maravilla, hasta te ves más guapo.

Charles rio, mitad divertido y mitad orgulloso con el cumplido. Es que esa sonrisa de Erik simplemente lo derretía.

-Elige – pidió Magneto mientras le presentaba los dos puños cerrados.

Sin dejar de reír, Charles le acarició los dedos de la mano izquierda. Erik la abrió y dejó ver un peón blanco: Charles había ganado y tendría el honor de iniciar la partida. Entre sonrisas melosas, comenzaron a ubicar las piezas. 

De repente, un ruidito junto al telépata demandó la atención de los dos. Se trataba de la niñita, que acaba de despertar y estaba haciendo pucheros. Charles la alzó de su moisés, que reposaba en una silla junto a la suya, y la acurrucó contra su pecho. Era muy parecida a Erik físicamente porque había heredado las facciones del rostro, era espigada y tenía los dedos largos y finos, pero su color de ojos era idéntico al del telépata y también su carácter pacífico. Cuando hacía muecas, podían notársele en las comisuras rasgos de la sonrisa de tiburón de su padre. Charles reía mientras la arrullaba. Erik los observaba a ambos extasiado. 

-¿Cómo está nuestra pequeña Anya? – preguntó Magneto.

Charles volteó hacia él y le sonrió.

-Con hambre como sus padres. ¿Me pasas el biberón y encargamos algo para comer y beber?

-¿Té con los emparedados de queso que pedimos ayer? – indagó Erik, mientras corría el cierre del bolso de mano que habían ubicado en otra silla con los elementos para la niña, y sacaba un biberón, una toallita, un termo con agua caliente, leche y todo lo necesario para que Charles la alimentara -. Hoy se me antoja un café con uno de pollo.

Charles no le respondió porque estaba demasiado concentrado en los objetos que Erik le pasaba para preparar el alimento de Anya. También mecía a la niña en sus brazos para que se relajara. 

Sin perder la sonrisa, Erik los observaba a los dos y cuando la pequeña comenzó a succionar con ganas la tetilla, rio. No había nada más emocionante que verla comer, bueno, en realidad, verla comer era tan emocionante como luchar por sus ideales y amar a su telépata y, a decir verdad, para Magneto no había nada más emocionante ahora que haber conseguido una familia con Charles y saber que ya no volverían a separarse.

Tan enfocados estaban los dos en Anya que no distinguieron la estela dorada en forma de ave, que se dibujaba en el cielo. Desde el espacio Jean los estaba cuidando y regresaría pronto.

Charles lo sabía en el fondo de su corazón y también sabía que no podía pedir mayor felicidad que la que tenía en este momento.

…………..

¡Hola! Aquí llegó este pequeño fic a su fin. ¿Qué les pareció esta locura antes de ir al cine? Fue una idea que me surgió mientras espero ansiosa el estreno de la película. Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer, votarla y comentar, que me hacen el día.

Midhiel


End file.
